


Wolf Pack

by honeybee_424



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Smut, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_424/pseuds/honeybee_424
Summary: Life has always been rough for Eren. He started as a young pup with a family like anyone else. When he was old enough to start training to become a sled dog however, everything changed. He worked for days on end with his team, whipped for simple mistakes, barely fed. It also didn't help that he was an omega and was able to bear pups. So why was it his fault he wanted to run away? Away from all his trouble and pain to try something new?OrLevi is a wolf and Eren is a husky who meet in the woods, antics ensue and kind of yiff/furry/creature themes (I suck at summarys)
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Life has always been rough for Eren. He started as a young pup with a family like anyone else. When he was old enough to start training to become a sled dog however, everything changed. He worked for days on end with his team, whipped for simple mistakes, barely fed. It also didn't help that he was an omega and was able to bear pups.  
"You'll come crawling back! You won't make it a week out there alone!" Mikasa growled at him, part in anger, part in sadness. Eren just ran as quickly as he could into the crisp night air. His heart was heavy to leave his family, but he couldn't stay any longer with his weak body. 

He panted as he finally slowed his pace and stopped, drinking at a small stream. His body aches but he was just thankful for some water. Dark was only a few hours away so Eren knew he would have to find shelter soon. The brown dog padded his way down a winding path made by small animals, looking for someplace to rest. When an unfamiliar sour scent hit him, he scrunched his snout up in distaste. Hints of distress also weaved itself inside the already putrid scent. He cautiously followed the smell, winding down towards a steep drop off. A bear and a smaller wolf were circling one another, teeth bared in a threatening display. The blonde wolf was red with blood and was limping. Before Eren could even think he began charging the large black bear, diving onto its back and biting a large chunk of skin. 

The bear howled in pain as he swatted Eren to the ground. The dog groaned as he landed hard but was quick to get back up and pounce once more. Rearing its paw back, the bear hit Eren again; this time throwing him into a tree. When Eren tried to get back up he realized his foot caught the force of the bears' claws. He whimpered in pain and tried to get behind the tree before the bear decided to take another hit on him. Just as the bear was about to take another swat, a blur of silver came rushing through. Another wolf appeared and jumped onto the bears head, ripping off its ear. Before the bear could hit the wolf off, he jumped off of him with skill. Though the bear was big it, seemed to know when it was beaten, being too exhausted to fight anymore. Baring its neck in submission the bear sulked off into the forest.

Eren tried to stand once more but his exhausted body failed him, the dog slipping into unconsciousness. When Eren woke up again he was in a large cave. The sun was just peaking up above to mountains and light seeping into the cave. He realized he was sitting on a soft bed of dry moss, keeping him warm in the frost of the morning. Eren looked around and couldn't see any other creature there with him but a sweet smell lingered, telling him something brought him here. The male tried to stand up with all his might but his body was too bruised and beaten.

Panic began to fill his stomach at the thought of not being able to fight or find food or water when the occasion arrived. He could hear footsteps coming closer to the cave. Growling to make his presence known the steps stopped for a moment. He could see the shadow of a figure just outside the entrance. "Show yourself!" He snarled out with the best of his ability. Slowly a wolf, the silver one from before, appeared. He was carrying a piece of fresh meat in his jaw, still bloodied. 

Carefully he approached the wounded dog to offer the meat to him. Eren was apprehensive but carefully took the meat, savoring the taste. The wolf watched him as he ate the meal, trying to make himself as unthreatening as possible but still showing his dominance. When Eren finished he began to clean his face and feet, not taking his eyes off the strange wolf. "What do you want?" Eren asked quietly as he elegantly cleaned his soft fur. "I want to know who you are? What is a dog-like yourself doing clear out here?" The wolf asked gruffly, slowly laying down to get on Erens level. 

"I'm Eren, I ran away. Now, who are you? Where am I?" Eren asked toughly, though he looked like a sleepy pup. "We saved you after that bear attacked you. Currently, you are in our temporary home, I'm the leader of the South Pack, Levi." Eren nodded his head slowly. "So what happens now?" he asked softly as he rested his tired head on his paws, still closely watching Levi. "Right now you need to rest so we can go back to my pack, mate." with that Levi stood and left the cave, leaving Eren confused and a little nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424


	2. Chapter 2

They had been in the cave for about a week now and Eren was beginning to get restless. Eren had met the wolf he saved, Farlen, and he was nice enough. Levi had not been back and the dog had many questions. What did he mean by calling Eren his 'mate'? He had only heard that term a few times from the older dogs but didn't know what it meant. "We need to get ready to go, Levi was able to take down a caribou this morning so that means we can go back to the pack soon!" Farlen said happily. The blonde wolf told Eren he had a family back home and he was eager to get back to them. Eren nodded as he carefully stood. His body was still sore but he was able to walk now. 

He had decided to make the trek back to Levi's territory, he had nowhere else to be. The dog followed Farlen outside and was relieved to have the sun on his back again. Eren could see Levi in the distance near a large caribou. The male was still apprehensive around the silver wolf so he stayed a few steps behind Farlen as they approached. "Come on, we have to be back before dark. Farlen you'll be pulling the caribou, I'll keep point." The blonde wolf nodded at Levi and was quick to begin pulling the large prey animal. Levi nodded to Eren and they were off. 

They walked for a few hours before taking a break near a stream. It was all going well until Farlen fell into Eren, causing the much smaller dog to fall into the stream. "Watch out you oaf!" Levi snarled as he helped Eren out of the chilly stream by grabbing ahold of his scruff, pulling him onto land. Levi stood over Eren as he bared his teeth at Farlen, wanting the male to step back. The blonde bared his neck in submission, feeling bad for his mistake. "Are you alright?" Levi mumbled as he gently licked behind Erens ear. The brown dog shuddered and leaned into the touch, nodding. Eren had to compose himself after an alpha showed so much care for him, his omega instincts telling him to make himself submit to him.

Levi stayed closer to him than before and Eren didn't mind for a change, feeling safe around the larger wolf. The evening was beginning to creep on them and snow began to fall from puffy grey clouds in the sky. "Let's take shelter under there, we'll pick up our walk in the morning," Levi said as he pointed his muzzle towards a tree with hollowed-out roots. Eren was thankful he decided it was time to stop because he was beginning to lose energy quickly. After they had secured and marked the caribou they all made their way under the large oak. 

Eren was shivering, not used to the exposed winter night. Levi was quick to notice and slowly walked over to the smaller dog. The male tensed slightly, still not fully trusting of the silver wolf, however, what he did next surprised him. Levi slowly laid down behind Eren, curling his larger body around his. The warmth was wonderful and before he realized it, Eren was cuddling into the soft fur behind him. As Eren's eyes began to droop he heard Levi mumble something under his breath. "My little mate." With that Eren sighed and fell into a peaceful slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Eren woke up to the cold around him. He whimpered, his eyes still shut from sleepiness as he rooted around for Levi. Soon his whimpers got the attention he wanted and he felt a soft warmth come up behind him, a rumble of content coming from the heat source. "Morning love," Levi grumbled in a soft tone. Eren hummed happily and turned to snuggle deeper into him, inhaling deeply; the scent making him feel dizzy. He just kept scenting and scenting what was his, because Levi was HIS. 

He heard the wolf let out a possessive growl and felt him licking lovingly behind his ear, right above his collar. Farlen could smell the sweet scent emitting from their temporary sleeping space and approached it slowly. This scent he had become very familiar with over the last few months of being mated, the smell of an omega in heat. He peeked inside to see the two curled in a tightly knit ball, Levi perking up at the scent of another alpha. With his last bit of lucidity, Levi instructed the other alpha to take the caribou back to their territory while the other two get straightened out. Farlen didn't need to be told twice and bolted off into the woods to grab their kill and leave. 

Eren let out a long whine as Levi mounted on top of the small omega, biting onto his collar to keep him steady. "Please!" Eren whimpered as he ground back onto the alpha, HIS alpha. Levi growled possessively and was quick to thrust into him, the small dog letting out a high pitched yipe as his entrance was invaded by a thick alpha cock. Levi was quick at his pace, wanting to climax, needing it to make his omega feel good. His omega, that's how it should be. Eren bowed his back towards the ground, his bum still in the air as he was pounded into mercilessly. Levi could feel his knot swelling and bit down harder, drawing blood from the smaller dog's scent gland, marking him. Eren let out a deep, guttural cry as he came and clenched down hard on Levi's growing knot. 

The alpha couldn't hold out any longer and finally released, his knot popping inside his fertile mate. From the intense orgasm, Levi realized he ripped the dog's collar off, freeing him from his once domesticated lifestyle. The two laid there for a moment, panting as Levi's knot continued to pump his load into Eren. Levi soothingly licked Eren's face, ears, and new marking wound so the omega felt safe in their somewhat exposed environment. The two went at it like that for the next 6 hours until Eren passed out from pure exhaustion and Levi just rested in content before leaving to hunt for his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424


	4. Chapter 4

Eren groaned as he rolled onto his back, cracking his eyes open to look around. His body was sore but he never felt so refreshed in his life. As he got his bearings he realized Levi wasn't there with him. Panic began to fill him and he quickly stood to try and find him. He let out a cry of distress to try and attract his mate to him. Levi was only a few feet away from him, unburying the rabbit he caught for his omega to eat. He quickly returned with prey in his mouth, comforting his distressed mate. "Sorry, I was getting some meat. You have to keep your strength up if you are to grow me healthy pups." Levi assumed he was already pregnant but it wasn't too far off the truth, Eren was extremely fertile so there was a high chance he was. 

Eren ate his meal slowly, losing his appetite a bit after he panicked without his mate. This was so unlike him. Usually, he was straight forward and independent but this just felt right. He wanted to please his alpha as much as he could, in any way he could. Levi had already eaten so he just laid at the entrance of the small cave of roots, keeping an eye out for any danger. When Eren finished he yawned and had a large stretch. "We should go, I think we can make it to your territory before dark," Eren spoke as he rubbed his head against his alphas neck. Levi hummed and stood, having a stretch himself. 

The journey before them wasn't long and went without a hitch until Eren could smell the large pack of wolves, beginning to feel nervous. Most wolves didn't appreciate dogs invading their territory and if he was pregnant, he needed to put his pups safety first. Levi noticed as Eren slowed his pace and was quick to catch onto his nervousness. "Don't worry, you're my mate. They have no choice but to accept you and if anyone messes with you, they have to report to me," Levi said confidently. Eren was still apprehensive but nodded slowly, sticking closely to the wolf's side. 

The two slowly entered the territory and when they passed some thick foliage, many wolves appeared. Some were young pups, some were adults and some were older. When they got closer everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately bowed to the two. Eren felt nervous and completely out of his element. Levi continued his stride toward a higher peak that leads into a large cave, smelling of comforting warmth. "This is where the pack stays. We all bunk together for safety but mainly for comfort." Levi said as he climbed on top a short ledge, above the rest of the cave. "This is where the alpha and his luna sleep; you and I," he spoke proudly as he sat on his peak. Eren gave him a wolfy smile and climbed up with him, resting his worn out body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks grew on Eren grew closer with his mate's pack. He was especially close with a small blonde wolf named Armin, the pack's main omega who watched over pups more often than not. Hanji was another wolf he met and though she was slightly crazy, she was alright. Then there was Jean, the bane of his existence. He was arrogant, rude and a slob, however, he listened to Levi without a question. Jean's mate was Marco and he was sweet like Armin, also looking after pups as a lower level beta. 

Eren had also been growing more irritable, and his tits were swollen and discolored. The young omega was frightened by this because he didn't understand what was happening to him. He laid in the den and resting his aching, tired body. "Eren?" A soft voice called from the opening of the den. Eren hummed and fluffed his tail a little, too tired to do anything else. Armin approached the dog slowly, instantly recognizing one of the sweetest smells he had ever known, the smell of a pregnant omega. The blonde wolf had to stop himself from yipping giddily as he knew how irritable Eren was. 

Armin licked behind Erens ears, moving down slowly to lick at his tummy, in a sign of respect and love towards the new pups. "What's wrong with me?" Eren groaned as he rolled over onto his back lazily, giving Armin more access to his slightly swollen stomach. "Well, pregnancy isn't always easy, but you'll be ok," Armin said happily. The brown dog grew stiff and flipped over onto his legs, eyes wide. "You don't know that you're pregnant? With the swollen nipples and upset attitude, I would have thought you knew." Armen said curiously. Eren sat down, shocked. He was going to have children, pups with his mate. A large wolfy grin appeared on Eren's face as he hopped up and yipped happily, prancing around Armin. 

"I have to tell Levi!" He squealed happily and dashed from the cave, Armin hot on his heels. Eren smelled the air, searching for Levi's thick woodsy scent. The alpha was chatting with Jean and Marco about patrolling their border for any other packs when Eren had jumped on his back. The wolf was blind-sighted by the attack and stumbled backward but didn't panic as Erens scent wafted into his nostrils. "The hell are you doing?" Levi grouched as he playfully nipped at his mate's scruff. "I'm pregnant," Eren whispered into his ear and licked him lovingly on the side of the face. 

Levi felt his stomach swell with pride at the thought of his omega full of his pups. The wolf howled with joy, not being able to contain his happiness. The wolves around him howled along with him, excited about the new arrivals to their pack. However, their pack wasn't the only one who heard those howls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was perfect. Perfect time, perfect place, perfect territory. Until it wasn't. After Eren had found out about his pregnancy other packs were trying to push into their territory. Levi thought it was because they were thinking with the Lunas pregnancy, he would be distracted, which was partially true. He was constantly worrying about Eren. Erens comfort, safety, hunger, everything. He was constantly on patrols to make sure his territory was safe for the new arrivals with the rest of his fighters but sometimes just patrolling wasn't enough. Eren was nesting pretty heavily, his instincts completely taking over in order to prepare for the birth of his pups. 

The dog was constantly fussing over how it was the best he could do and was constantly rearranging or getting new materials to try. No one other than Armin and Levi was allowed to get really close to him, his omega side not trusting anyone to get too close. The pack was understanding though, even Jean, remembering what Marco went through when baring his pups. Most of the pack was out patrolling or hunting so Eren was stuck alone. He was too tired and heavy nowadays to do much other than sunbathe on the porch of their communal den. However today he felt decent and wanted to find some more materials to put the finishing touches on his nest. Slowly he made his way down the slight slope of the cave and padded his way past his fellow pack members. Everyone was chatting happily, all giddy for the upcoming arrival of pups. 

The spring air was light and smelled of fresh blooming flowers, he could also hear the never-ending babble of the brook nearby. Eren sniffed for certain materials and picked some up to bring back to his nest. Rustling in the bushes nearby could be heard but he brushed them off just to be small creatures scurrying about. As he turned around he froze, before him stood a large, snarling wolf with blood on his jowls. Slowly Eren began to back up, the wolf creeping forward with him but before he could turn around and dart away, another wolf came from his side and shoved him to the ground. Eren cried out in distress and let out the putrid scent of an upset omega. "Your mine now!" snarled the black wolf, clamping his jaw down onto Erens hind leg. The dog howled in pain, trying his best to keep his stomach protected. 

The wolf let go and was about to attack him again when a flash of brown took the wolf out. "Run Eren!" Hanji screamed as she held off the black wolf. He also realized the wolf who knocked him down was being held off by Jean, who also encouraged him to run back to safety. Painfully, Eren stood and limped as quickly as he could back to their territory. He could hear snarling and howling all around him but all he could do right now is focus on the growing pain in his uterus. When a wave of hot pain shot through his stomach he had to stop and pant for a moment, the cubs rolling in their cramped home. When the contraction subsided he let out a huff and continued his pained limp back to his home, hoping he can get back before he needed to start pushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424


	7. Chapter 7

He saw red. Levi could smell Erens blood as soon as he approached the site his mate was last seen. They fought off the other wolves but now Eren was still missing and Levi was losing it. "Spread out! He couldn't have gone far in his state!" Levi commanded the pack. The wolves nodded and they spread out in quadrants to look for their pregnant luna. Levi began to track the small blood trail Eren had left behind from his wound. As the trail began to fade the wolf heard a whimper from under a hollowed-out tree, similar to the one they mated in. "Levi?" The wolf heard a moan come out from under the tree. 

Levi darted towards the tree and Eren was there, in the midst of active labor. "Shit, are you okay?" Levi asked dumbly as he scented Erens neck. The pregnant dog shook his head and moaned again as another contraction crashed into him. "The pups are coming, now," Eren panted as he tried to hold back the urge to push. Levi's eyes widened and quickly jumped into action. "Come on we need to try and get back to the den," Eren nodded and with the help of Levi they began walking back to the cave. It wasn't too far but for the laboring and injured husky it felt like years before they managed to get to the den. 

Along the way, other wolves helped get Eren into his nest and settled before leaving quickly. "I-I think I n-need to push," Eren whimpered painfully. Levi nodded and position himself behind Eren to help in some way. "Okay, give a push. We got this," the wolf murmured gently as he licked Erens hip lovingly. The dog bore down as hard as he could, feeling the stretch of the first cub in his entrance. After two more pushes, the first pup was crowning. Levi licked at the pup's head to try and encourage progression. Eren let out a loud cry and lurched forward as the first puppy was brought into the world. 

Levi was quick to begin the cleaning process to stimulate the pup as Eren rested for a moment before he needed to push again. When the wolf was done he moved the squealing girl near one of Erens tits to suckle. "The first ones a little girl. Well done love," Levi said as he nuzzled his head against Erens. The husky only had a small time to bask in awe at his baby before he felt the next pup move into position. This one was much easier to push out compared to his sister and was much louder as well. Eren cleaned this one then placed him by his sister to get some milk. 

The last pup, however, was much larger than his brothers, Eren feeling the girth of the baby as it began to crown. The dog groaned as he shifted his hips slightly to relieve the pressure but to no avail. Levi could only watch as his mate struggled to birth the last pup. Eren pushed for the next 30 minutes before the pup's head burst through his birth canal. The dog yelped in pain as Levi tried to gently pull the puppy out. "Please don't pull!" Eren cried as he was bearing down as hard as he could. 

The wolf backed up but stayed close to his mate. "Alright, this is all you," Levi said encouragingly as he watched Erens bodywork to bring their spawn into the world. With one last mighty push, the pup spilled into the world with a gush of fluids. Eren flopped onto the floor, exhausted. Levi carefully cleaned the baby before placing him with his brothers. As soon as Eren passed the afterbirth, Levi cleaned his mate up the best he could before laying down behind him. "You did wonderfully," Levi whispered into Eren's scruff. The dog nodded sleepy and the two of them laid there in content, the smell of new pup filling the den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424


	8. Chapter 8

Eren watched as his pups ran around with the rest of their friends. Since the birth of the triplets, everything had been perfect. The surrounding packs have stayed away and their own pack has been growing. Levi came up behind him and licked his ear lovingly. "What are you thinking?" Levi asked curiously as he watches Eren keep an eye on their pups. "I am thinking, that I have the prettiest pups and the most handsome mate in all the territories," Eren said with a wolfy grin as he cuddled into Levi. He heard Levi hum in content as they stayed there for a moment, basking in the sun as they watched the pups play.

As Eren began to dose off slightly he was pleasantly interrupted by his cubs jumping on his laid down body. "Mommy!" They cheered as they nipped at his ear and tail. Eren laughed and rolled around with his pups for the rest of the afternoon until they began to get sleepy. Eren and Levi picked their children by their scruffs and carried them to the loft of the den. They laid them down in the nest before the two curled around them to keep the babies warm. "I love you, mate," Levi murmured into Erens fur. "I love you too," The dog said gently and the 5 of them stayed nestled in their warm ball of contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my other medias to see more content!
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/honeybee_424  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/honeybee_424?fan_landing=true  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/honeybee_424/  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeybee-424  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/honeybee_424


End file.
